The Final Hurdle/Allegiances
This is the allegiances to The Final Hurdle, if you haven't read the story, click the link. :) TwigClan Leader: Emberstar - orange tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip, and amber eyes, formerly of LeafClan Deputy: Mudfoot - white tom with brown patches, and a black, twisted front right paw, formerly of LeafClan Apprentice, Flashpaw Medicine Cats: Flowerfall - white she-cat with gray shapes like petals over her fur, formerly of LeafClan Apprentice, Gustpaw Honeyshine - golden-furred she-cat, formerly of BranchClan Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gustpaw - spike-furred white she-cat, formerly of LeafClan Warriors: Formerly of LeafClan: Swiftleap - black-and-white tom Sorrelburr - gray-and-brown tabby she-cat Whitepetal - white she-cat Apprentice, Streampaw Ashdust - gray tabby tom with black flecks, and blue eyes Pricklegorse - spike-furred brown tabby tom Sharpsun - large ginger tom Hopefire - white she-cat with ginger-tipped fur ends Mistfur - blue-gray she-cat Mouseleaf - brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Shrewstep - dark brown tom with green eyes Shadefire - black she-cat with blue eyes Windswift - sleek light brown she-cat with yellow eyes Birchsnow - gray-and-white tabby tom Mountainfoot - spike-furred brown tabby tom with white fur-tips Formerly of BranchClan: Seedgorse - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Rainsweptpaw Grassdew - brown tabby tom with green eyes Hawktalon - big, dark brown tabby tom Shellfur - thick-furred, dappled gray tom with blue eyes Shredshadow - scarred, light gray tom with patches of missing fur, and black ears Apprentices: Streampaw - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of LeafClan Flashpaw - bright ginger tom with a white-tipped tail, formerly of LeafClan Rainsweptpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes, formerly of BranchClan Queens: Featherdrift - silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, formerly of LeafClan, mother of Mottlefur's kits: Perchkit, Brindlekit, and Mottlekit Fallowbreeze - light brown she-cat with green eyes, formerly of LeafClan, mother of Shrewstep's kits: Breezekit and Stepkit Bumblebriar - dark ginger she-cat with black stripes, formerly of BranchClan, mother of Grassdew's kits: Flintkit and Fleetkit Kits: Formerly of LeafClan: Perchkit - black tom with green eyes Brindlekit - silver tabby she-cat Mottlekit - thick-furred, black tom with white streaks, and icy blue eyes Breezekit - brown tabby tom Stepkit - dark brown she-cat with white paws and legs Formerly of BranchClan: Flintkit - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes Fleetkit - very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Elders: Quickbreeze - old, scarred pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, formerly of LeafClan VineClan Leader: Fallingstar - light brown she-cat with ginger patches Deputy: Breezefur - black tom with tufted white ear tips Medicine Cat: Brownclaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown chest and paws Warriors: Shardthorn - golden tom with pitch-black patches Fernfire - dark gray tabby she-cat Squirrelheart - dark ginger she-cat Beechsand - pale ginger tom with very dark brown paws, tail-tip, ears, and chest Hollyheart - black, spike-furred she-cat with leaf-green eyes Blackfang - night-black tom with amber eyes StarClan Lakestream - gray she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of LeafClan Mottlefur - black tom with white streaks, formerly of LeafClan Rubblefall - pale gray tom with darker gray patches, formerly of LeafClan Thunderbirch - brown tabby tom with a fluffy, bright ginger tail, formerly of LeafClan Jaysong - gray tabby tom with blue eyes, formerly deputy of BranchClan Ravenwing - pitch-black tom, former deputy of LeafClan Clawstar - small, long-furred white tom with very dark amber eyes, formerly of BranchClan Thornflight - light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown spine, former medicine cat of BranchClan Category:Allegiances for Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Allegiances for the Fighting For Worth Series Category:Fighting For Worth Series Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions